


Whiskey lullaby

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Suicide, cheating crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Was listening to whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley and got wanted to do a small drabble with crowley.





	

He had been such a fool. Twelve years they had been married and never had she not been enough. Not until three days ago. He was at a meeting, it was too seal a very large desk that would bring him in many souls. After they had agreed to the terms they had went to the bar to cerebrate. Y/n was out shopping at the local stores and wouldn't be back for a while. He and the other men had had a few rounds when a group of women came up. 

It was all innocent flirting at first but then things escalated. Before long crowley had allowed the women to go with him up to the room he and y/n had been staying in. Quickly he and the woman that's name he didn't know were naked between the sheets of the hotel bed. He was so into it that he didn't even hear when the door opened. Hearing a thud he turned to see y/n standing there. Her face was contorted in heartbreak. Tears fell from her eyes like rivers as she stared at him. "Fergus?..."  she whispered, backing up into the hallway. "y/n..no please wait... I'm sorr" he said jumping out of bed to go after her. Looking down the hall he saw just as Castiel appeared and took her away. 

Y/n was lost. Fergus was her everything. She loved him so much. She didn't understand. She thought they were happy together, but she was obviously wrong. Lifting the bottle of whiskey to her lips she drank. And she drank. 

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time._ _But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_   
_Until the night_

Sam and Dean were worried. Castiel had told them about what had happened. Going to the motel room she had been staying at they knocked but there was no answer. Picking the lock what met their eyes made them fall to their knees. 

Showing up in the Winchester brothers basement.Crowley looked like he had been through hell. His beard was grown out and messy. He had dark circles around his eyes and his suit was wrinkley. Looking up he saw the two hunters standing before him. Their eyes were red with tears. "where's y/n's? Where's my wife?"

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_   
_And finally drank away his memory_   
_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_   
_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_   
_With a note that said, 'I'll love him till I die.'_   
_And when we buried her beneath the willow_   
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_   
_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time_   
_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_   
_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_   
_And finally drank away her memory_   
_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_   
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_   
_We found him with his face down in the pillow_   
_Clinging to her picture for dear life_   
_We laid him next to her beneath the willow_   
_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Crowley looked around him and stopped when he saw a woman. It was his y/n. He just cried as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry." he wept. She said nothing as she held hey hand out for him to take. Lacing his hand with hers the two walked away. All pain forgotten. Ready to love again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.. And now I'm crying. If you've never heard the song I recommend giving it a try it's really really good. Whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley.


End file.
